The First Smile In Years (Levi Love Story)
by XxSymmetryFreakxX0425
Summary: Mena Eldred was one of the survivors when the Colossal titan showed his ugly face over the wall. She became good friends with Eren Mikasa and Armin when her mother and father were killed by titans. She defeated a titan with the small bits of training her mother taught her. The Survey Corps have asked her to join! And she has apparently caught the Captains eye...
1. Chapter 1

_5 years ago_

I was laying in the sun as I watched the walls." Mena! Time to come in!" My mother called out making me sigh." Coming!" I exclaimed and walked to our small cottage. My name is Mena Eldred. I live in Wall Marie...before it got destroyed.

I walked into the cottage, and saw my father reading the news." Sit down Mena! Breakfast is ready!" My mother sighed, and I didn't dare to disagree with her. My mother is or...was apart of the Military Police. She was a squad leader, and wasn't afraid to do her job.

" The Survey Corps are coming back." My father stated loudly making me all giddy inside. I wanted to join the Survey Corps so badly. I wanted to see the outside world...and fight the Titans.

" Can we please go see them father?" I begged putting on my best puppy face. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes." I understand death. I won't be scarred." I deadpanned making his head turn towards me.

My gaze was casted towards the wood table I ate my food on...also the table that I used to share with my sister...until she died of course...by a Titan. At that thought my hands clenched into fists until my knuckles turned white.

I had vowed revenge for my sister at her funeral. I was not going to go back on my word." Yeah...I guess we could go see them return." Dad sighed, and I nodded my head. Mom placed our breakfast onto the table." You might want to eat up! No telling what you'll see." Mom said happily with a tint of sadness in her voice. My father, and I nodded and ate our food quietly.

After we all ate I walked to my room to get changed. I walked back out after that, and gripped onto my father's hand. He smiled down at me, and I smiled back up at him. I never knew that was going to be my last smile. If I had I would have hugged him, and told him I loved him.

We walked out of our small cottage, and I saw some of my good friends walking down the street. I was only about a year older than them." Eren! Mikasa! Armin!" I exclaimed and walked towards them with my father trailing behind me.

" Hey Mena!" They said in unison. I smiled slightly, and continued to walk with them." Are you guys going to see the Survey Corps too?" I asked looking at my good friends. They all nodded making me smile even more.

" I still think you shouldn't join the Survey Corps." Mikasa sighed making me glare at her." You know good, and well why I want to join the Survey Corps." I hissed, and the air around us grew tense. We soon found ourselves in town.

I sat down on one of the crates. I was only about 14 at the time. The church bell rang, and I looked eagerly at the gate. Only 5 minutes later the Survey Corps were walking down the street. There were very few of them making my smile drop slightly. I knew they did their best.

An old woman stepped out from the crowd making us all look at her." Please! Tell me my son is okay!" She cried and Commander Erwin sighed sadly." Bring it out." He called behind him making the woman confused.

The soldiers came back with something wrapped up. They handed it to the woman and she opened it only to scream and drop the human arm that I'm assuming was her son's. She dropped to her knees.

" Please...tell me he served well...please tell me my son's death wasn't in vain!" She cried and the Commander stood their with a stony expression." Of course...no...as usual we didn't get any information about the Titans...all those deaths...WERE SIMPLY A MEAL FOR THE TITANS!" He yelled and helped the woman to the side lines.

" There's to many deaths! What are they using our taxes for? Shameful!" One of the towns people called in front of me. My mother has trained me well. She taught me techniques that I could use to beat anyone twice my size.

I growled, and jumped up from the wood crate I was sitting on. Shadows covered my eyes as I stepped up to the person who dared to speak like that about the people who were protecting us from extinction. I saw Eren jump up too, only for Mikasa to hold him back.

" Let Mena handle this." I heard her whisper into his ear making Eren's eyes harden. I walked up to the guy making him, and his friends look at me." Hey little girl! What you going to do?" The guy asked smirking.

I looked up at him with an insane smirk on my face. I heard my dad sigh." Don't hurt him too bad!" He called making my smile widen." You dare speak about your superiors like that?" I asked, and he and his friends snickered.

" What're you going to do?" He asked, and I cracked my knuckles. I pulled my fist back, and punched him in the face...hard. He flew out of the crowd and at my mercy as I stood over him. His friends stood behind me with angry scowls on their faces. I turned towards them, and kicked them both where the sun doesn't shine.

" That'll teach them." I muttered under my breath as I picked them both up and swung them over to their friend I had punched. They all lay there in complete and utter terror as I stood over them." Let me ask you again...Why do you speak of our superiors that way...they protect you both from the terror of Titans." I deadpanned and they all tried to stand up only to get a kick to the face from me.

The towns people looked on at us and I noticed the Survey Corps were looking in interest at me." You're the ones who should be shamed. I don't see you going out there willing to give up your lives to save the walls." I hissed, and beat them a good bit before backing away.

I hissed at the red, filthy blood on my skin. So dirty...I should kick them again for even getting blood on my clothes. Weaklings. I huffed and tried to get the tragic stuff off of me." There she goes again." I heard Armin whisper making me squint at him." Wanna say that again?" I asked.

He shook his head and I sighed finally getting the blood off my skin. It reminded me too much of the day my sister died. That's why I have to enter the Survey Corps. My sister died a bloody death along with other soldiers.

" You! Girl with blonde hair...how did someone your size defeat three grown men?" The Commander asked me with his ice blue eyes glancing me over. I might not look it, but I could defeat many...more than three even.

" My mother Commander Erwin." I deadpanned saluting him the way my mother taught me to do when I'm facing my superiors. He nodded his head in agreement and kneeled down to me." Who exactly is your mother?" He asked quietly with a stony expression on his face.

I sighed, and gave my mother's name." Adah Eldred." I deadpanned making him nod, and stand to his feet." If your guardian doesn't mind may I speak to you on our way to the next wall?" He asked, and I looked back at my father.

He nodded his head, and I saw Eren glaring at the commander. I smiled slightly and walked towards the Commanders horse.

" So tell me...how did you defeat those three men?" Erwin asked me, and I shrugged again as I heard the hooves of his, and many other's, horses stomp on the street." My mother taught me hand-to-hand combat at a very young age. At least 11 I think." I deadpanned, and looked up at the Commander.

" That's good...we could use that in the Survey Corps ya know." He said still looking ahead. My head snapped up to him in surprise." You would do that for me?" I asked slightly shocked as he gave me a small smile.

I had told him about me wanting to join the Survey Corps, and that I respected them for throwing their lives away for us." You would need at least a few years of training but yeah...I would let you join. There's only one other person I know who could beat the crap out of someone like you did, and that's Captain Levi." He sighed and my eyes went wide.

" Wow! That's the only person I know who can kick butt and stay clean! Oh how I wish I could do that. Dirt can die in a hole some where." I hissed glaring at the dirt on the ground. Erwin laughed loudly and clapped me on the back heartily." You sound just like him!" He exclaimed.

I hissed at the slight pain shooting up my arm." If it's okay with you I would like to meet him." I deadpanned looking ahead. He raised an eyebrow." Not many would ask that, but okay." He sighed and I smiled slightly.

" Can you drop me off here? I need to get back home." I whispered and he stopped his horse making all the other soldiers stop too. I jumped off the horse with a perfect flip, and held up my hand in a wave good bye." See ya later." I sighed and walked off towards my home.

I heard a sudden crash, and I quickly glanced at the wall. My eyes went wide as I saw a Titan peering over the wall. Is that even possible? I let out a shrill scream as I saw the Titan kick a hole through the gate. I took in a sharp intake of breath, and quickly ran as fast as I could towards my home.

I knew Eren and Mikasa would be fine along with Armin, but what about my father? I ran quickly and appeared around the corner. I saw my home and ran towards it only to stop when I saw a 5 meter Titan walk out of the shadows. It hadn't caught sight of me yet so I dove into an alley way.

I watched as my mother came out of our small cottage with her gear on, and a deadly look on her face. She shot up into the air, and I watched as she sliced up the Titan. I was careful not to let the Titan see me, but logic went out of my head as I saw another Titan walk up towards the fight my mom was putting up.

I covered my mouth as I saw the Titan grab my mother out of the air. Her eyes went wide as she tried to escape. Tears went down my face as I saw the Titan shove her down it's throat, and swallow. An animalistic grin crossed it's face in delight as it, and the other Titan, walked away.

I fell to my knees as I watched them walk away. I watched for a few moments longer before turning tail and running down the alley way. Tears streamed down my face. Only one thought passed through my head as I passed many entry ways that led into the valley.

I have to find dad.

I finally ran out of the alley way, and saw my father...in front of a Titan. The Titan picked him up, and shoved him down his throat just like what had happened to my mother. I backed into the alley again.

This isn't happening. I slid down the wall and gripped my head as tears fell down my face. I looked up, and saw the Titan's ugly face look down at me. I stared at it for a while not caring what would happen to me. Then a flash of anger went through my veins and something snapped in me.

I glared at the ugly Titan and grabbed an abandoned sword...beside a dead soldier. I quickly ran out, and grabbed it and ran back into the alley way. I jumped up from wall to wall, and finally made it to the top.

I came face to face with the Titan that killed my father. My mother's training sessions finally kicked in as I jumped off of the roof, and onto it's head. It reached for me, but I quickly sliced off it's hand.

It screamed in agony and I took the chance to slice the nape of it's neck. Blood squirted from the wound as the Titan's movements stopped. I jumped off it's back and onto the roof as it fell to the ground. I quickly grabbed what was left of my father.

With way to much adrenaline in my blood I ran with my father's remains on my back. I ran into a couple of people on the way, and quickly grabbed them. I saw Mikasa and Eren being held back by a guy with blonde hair. I've seen him at the bridge before but didn't bother to learn his name.

I set my father's remains on the ground by a boat where I saw Armin, Eren, and Mikasa at." Mena!" Armin exclaimed as I looked over what was left of my father. An arm, a leg, and his necklace.

" Who's that supposed to be?" Mikasa asked as she and Eren walked up beside me. I clenched my fists together." Father..." I whispered and I saw Mikasa's eyes go wide." You kids better get on that boat!" Someone yelled out and I stood up.

I put on my father's necklace with pride. I'll never forget him. I heard a shout of my name and turned around to see Commander Erwin." Woah! You're my hero!" Eren exclaimed happily as I looked up at the Commander.

" I saw what you did back there Mena...good job. I never knew someone with very little experience could take down a 5 meter Titan." Erwin said grimly. I nodded and looked down at the remains of my father.

" We'll send him off Mena. For now get on the boat...we need you to be safe. Grab your friends." Erwin whispered into my ear and I looked up at him. I did something I never expected to do though. I wrapped my arms around him...and cried.

I felt his arms wrap around me, and I felt weak crying into someones arms...especially someone's arms that I didn't know. Arms that felt unfamiliar. I cried though, and he hugged me until I could finally stop." I watched everyone die." I whispered as my eyes filled with tears.

" My mother, my father, and...my sister." I bawled and I felt another thing inside me snap. Anger flooded me as I stood up with my eyes turning cold." I'm going to destroy them..." I hissed under my breath.

" I'M GOING TO DESTROY EVERY. LAST. ONE OF 'EM!" I screamed out and ran onto the boat." Poor Mena..." Armin sighed with sad eyes. Eren, on the other hand, was gritting his teeth." Mom..." He growled under his breath as he also stomped on board. I sat down on the boat, and one single tear slipped down my face before I stopped smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at Wall Rose finally, but by then I wouldn't smile. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't." Mena!" I heard someone call me and I looked up to see Erwin." I want you to join our ranks." He deadpanned making me stand up.

" I would be glad to." I deadpanned saluting him the way my mother taught me to do. He nodded his head and looked behind him." I want you to meet someone Mena." He sighed stepping out of the way from something or someone.

What I saw made me take a sharp intake of breath. I saluted again." Captain Levi. A pleasure to meet you." I said and put my hands down as Levi stared at me." Erwin what is the meaning of this?" He deadpanned looking at his superior.

" Why are we recruiting a child?" Levi asked and I felt a slight pang in my chest." She's stronger than she looks Levi." Erwin deadpanned and I stayed silent." Oh really? How about I test her out then?" He asked and faced me." How about it? A spar sounds good right about now." He deadpanned with a slight glint in his eyes.

" Fine." I deadpanned and moved outward. We both made it to a clearing and I turned around to look at him. We stared each other down as crowds started to form around us." Who is she?"," She can't beat him!"," Who does she think she is?"," She's going to lose! That's Captain Levi! He's invincible!" I kept hearing this as I stared at my Captain. I was about an inch shorter than him.

Then he started moving towards me...fast. I watched him as he reached unseeable speeds. He then appeared above me and I flipped out of the way as he tried to punch me in the face. He grunted as he glared at me.

I glared back.

I ran towards him, and flipped behind him. He turned around only for me to flip behind him again, and punch him in the back. He gasped at the force of my hit and fell towards the ground. I flipped back before standing my ground.

He stood back up again and glared at me. I stared at him boredly. He runs at me again only for me to grab his arm and fling him away from me. He hit a wall and I watched him jump back up." Erwin wasn't kidding when he said you were stronger than you look." Levi grunted as we stared each other down again.

" I'll take you into my squad. I'll train you personally. We start when we get back to head quarters." He deadpanned and turned on his heel. He glanced back at me, but walked away." Wow! You got my upmost respect! You even got Levi to look at you with slight respect!" I heard a voice say behind me.

I looked to see a woman with red hair." I'm in your squad! The name's Petra!" She said happily and I looked down at her hand." There's dirt on your hand." I deadpanned pointing at the mud on her hand." Yeah I know!" She replied happily making me growl with disgust.

" Please wash it." I muttered under my breath. She tilted her head slightly." It's only dirt." She said confused as I glared at her." Dirt is disgusting, and should have never been on this Earth. Please clean your hand before I do!" I hissed making her jump slightly." Hey!" I heard come from behind her.

I looked back and saw a guy with an extremely annoying face...also covered in dirt." Don't talk to my fiancé like that!" He shouted as I glared at him." So?" I asked crossing my arms.

" Don't talk to her like that if you don't want a beating!" He exclaimed stepping forward. I glared at him as my reflexes kicked in. I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder making him land on his back.

" Don't come near me...the dirt on your face makes me want to vomit." I hissed and wiped my hand on my shirt. I looked down finally realizing that I was covered in blood, and mud. My eyebrow twitched as I noticed this.

" I'm going to take a shower and find clean clothes." I muttered making my two comrades look at me weirdly." You remind me of someone..." Petra started and I turned away from them.

" She has the same dislike for dirt as the Captain!" The annoyingly weird guy exclaimed and I glared at him." Shut it or I'll break your neck. Your voice gives me a headache." I deadpanned with an emotionless face.

I turned and walked away from them. A flash back came to mind as I did this.

_FlashBack_

_I watched the plain meadows as I sat on my small cottage roof..." Mena! Time for dinner!" My mother exclaimed making me sigh." Coming mother!" I called down to her, and walked along the edge._

_I flipped off the edge and landed perfectly onto the ground. Dust flew up around me. I growled in disgust." Disgusting..." I hissed and walked into the door. My mother was waiting there for me with a small wash rag. _

_She reached for me and wiped my cheek." There! All clean! You remind me so much of the Captain!" She exclaimed making me growl slightly." Mother...I'm my own person." I deadpanned and walked past her._

_End Of FlashBack_

My fists were clenched and so were my teeth as I tried not to cry. I wish I hadn't started to argue with her...she was my best friend...if only she wasn't dead. I huffed and rubbed my eyes slightly.

" I'm my own person..." I muttered under my breath as I stormed off towards Mikasa, Eren, and Armin." Where do you think you're going?" I heard a voice say behind me and I turned around to see Erwin.

" I'm going to find my friends." I deadpanned turning my back on him. I heard him sigh and felt a slight pressure on my left shoulder. I looked back to see Erwin glaring off into the distance."...This friend of yours isn't a boyfriend right?" He asked still glaring off into the distance.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes." He wishes..." I deadpanned making him smile." Be careful okay..." He sighed and I nodded my head." Yes, Commander." I said quietly and walked off to find the others.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back towards Eren, Mikasa, and Armin." There you are Mena!" Armin cried out as they all turned towards me. I huffed and nodded my head." I never left...so what's up?" I asked casually and Mikasa raised her eyebrow as Eren scowled." Why are you asking us?" Eren started and I shrugged.

" Guess I just felt like it." I sighed looking over my shoulder to see Erwin glaring at Eren." Why's he looking at Eren like that?" Armin asked me as Eren took a deep breath in. I shrugged my shoulders as if to wash away Armin's question.

Eren stomped his foot." What is with you today? Why did you challenge Captain Levi?" Eren yelled at me and I sighed rubbing the back of my neck." I didn't challenge him..." I deadpanned and Eren growled again.

" Yes, you did!" He shouted making me grab his shoulder and kick him in the leg making him crumble." Listen to me when I'm talking...I didn't challenge Levi...go ask him if you dare." I said with an evil glint in my eye making him shudder.

" N...no thanks." He deadpanned looking around carefully in search of him. Mikasa was looking behind me, and so was Armin. I sighed when Eren finally looked behind me and stiffened. I turned around slowly only for a fist to try to land a punch on my face...try." I prefer CAPTAIN Levi...coming from you anyway." Levi growled as I caught his fist.

I scoffed and threw his hand out of my face." Whatever..." I hissed turning my back on him." Well, hurry up...we're about to head out." Levi said and turned away from me." Captain wait! What do you mean? Why do you need Mena?" Eren asked after Levi." That's for her to answer." He deadpanned.

Mikasa, Eren, and Armin all turned towards me making me look down at their intense gazes." What does he mean...MENA TELL US!" Eren shouted making me look at him with wild eyes." I've been asked to join the Survey corps." I deadpanned trying to make my way past them.

" Mena...you...you can't leave!" Eren yelled. I sighed and glared at him." Try to stop me." I hissed and walked away from him." MENA!" He yelled as I sat on Erwin's horse." Sorry Mena, but it looks like you'll have to sit with Levi." Erwin sighed making my head snap up at him.

" Why?" I asked quickly and he rubbed his neck awkwardly." He asked if you could..." He deadpanned making me gulp slightly." Fine." I sighed in my monotone voice. Erwin grunted as he helped me off his horse.

I sighed and walked a few horses behind him to see Levi yelling at a woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses." Oh! Don't be such a Mr. Grumpy Face!" The woman yelled as Levi let go of her hair." Disgusting...I'm making you clean when we get back." I heard him mutter under his breath.

She laughed making me sweat drop. How is she smiling?" Oh...there you are Mena...get on and don't take forever." Levi deadpanned making the woman with brown hair look at me.

" Wait...THAT'S the person who beat you? A child!" She laughed making me glare at her. Levi simply nodded as he glanced me over." Spotless..." He muttered making me huff." Thanks...I try...no matter how many times I try to stay clean in a fight I always end up getting a dirt spot on my pants...spend all night trying to get the stain out." I hiss as I swiftly climb onto Levi's horse.

" You don't like dirt?" He asks surprised and I nod as I glare at the ground. I spit at it and sigh. The woman with brown hair finally stopped laughing and leaned over towards me. She lifted her hand up and my instincts were to grab her hand before she could strike me.

I grabbed her hand and twisted it. She hissed in pain as I let go in an instant." Sorry about that." I whispered and turned my head away from her." Wow! That is some AMAZING reflexes!" She shouted making me clamp my hands around my ears, afraid that my ears might bust.

" Thanks." I muttered as Levi scoffed." Don't touch your superiors." He deadpanned making me sigh."Yes sir." I sighed looking away from him. I could feel many gazes on my back and many whispers.

" Hey...uh...Captain Levi?" One of the Survey Corp's men asked making Levi turn around to face him."Yes cadet?" He asked raising an eyebrow making the soldier fidget slightly as I glared at him." What's a girl doing on your horse?" The soldier asked and Levi glared at the soldier so hard I could see a small wisp of smoke coming from the green cloak he was wearing.

" She's the new girl!" One of the other soldiers called out making me hiss under my breath." Really? She looks so weak though!" The first soldier called out laughing with his friend. I growled and looked up at Levi.

As if understanding what I was asking he nodded his head with a nod towards them. I growled and flipped off the horse I was riding on with Levi. I quickly landed on the soldier's horse making it whine.

" Hey kid! What do you think you're doing?" The guy laughed and my eyes turned rabid with rage." No one calls me weak." I hissed into his ear before punching him in the stomach. He gasped and fell off his horse making the other soldiers stop to watch with interest.

I growled as I flipped off the horse again. I quickly walked up to him and kicked him in the shin. He hissed in pain as I grabbed his cloak, held him up, and kicked him to the other side.

" Mena!" I heard a chorus of voices say and I look up to see Eren, Mikasa, and Armin staring at me in horror. I growled as I stalked towards the wounded soldier. I picked him up again and held him closer to my face.

" Don't. Call. Me. Weak! Got. It?" I hissed between gritted teeth and he nodded his head. I tossed him to the ground and wiped my arm off from the blood that had accumulated from the hit I gave him.

I noticed my shoes were soaked too." Mena..." I heard Eren gasp as I turned towards him."Yes? Why is it that you keep calling my name Eren?" I asked with an emotionless face. He stepped towards me only to get warning shouts from some of the soldiers and Mikasa.

I watched him inch closer to me without interest." Please...don't leave me..." He whimpered and I sighed." Sorry kiddo. I gotta go." I deadpanned placing my hand on his head. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

" NO! I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" He yelled clutching onto my stomach. I huffed and tried to pry him off me." Eren...you'll see me again...I promise." I whispered into his ear making his eyes shoot open." You...you...you won't die?" He asked shakily. I nodded my head as Mikasa walked up to me.

" Protect him Mikasa..." I said into her ear quickly before rushing off to Levi. He looked on at the scene with boredom." Are you done?" He asked with a roll of his eyes. I nodded as other soldiers helped the wounded one onto his horse." You did a number on him..." Levi sighed.

I simply nod and look up into the sky as we started moving again." Why did you let me go?" I asked him with slight interest and he shrugged his shoulders." Sometimes you need to let some anger out...especially if it's emotional, or mental anger. Maybe even both." He deadpanned and I nodded.

It's a reasonable answer.

I sigh as I look up into the sky again. I can almost see my mother and father waving down at me with a small but grim smile plastered on their faces, but I'm going to keep my promise though.

Eren will see me again.

I growl slightly as my eyes traveled to the dirt on my pants." Oh my...looks like you have some cleaning to do..." Levi muttered also eyeing my dirty pants. I nod while trying to rub of the dirt with my thumb.

Stupid dirt.

" Disgusting." I kept chanting under my breath every time the dirt spread." You'll just have to wait." Levi said with a stern tone in his voice making me stop my careless actions." Yessir." I said looking away from the red dirt on my pants.

Levi grunted in satisfaction and looked ahead. I wonder what lies ahead for me now...


	4. Chapter 4

I watched the road as we continued on our way to head quarters. Is so disgusting. I looked up with my face impassive. I hope Mikasa, Eren,and Armin are okay. I look down at my pants again with a scowl. But that doesns reins tightly.** I heard a womant help but shake my head and hold my throbbing head in my hands where I screamed out in agony. My hands and legs began to shake violently along with my whole body. Hot, wet, and salty tears started to make their way down my pale face which was draining of blood quickly. Hanji looked at my leg and gasped. She screamed jumping off my horse to stop the Survey Corps. I felt my horse stop which made me gasp out as Earth seemed to stand still. My eyes started to roll to the back of my head. Petra exclaimed as she tried to catch me but failed as I fell off my horse. I grunted in dismay as I was crowded around by the soldiers. I heard come from in front of me but I couldn I can I hissed as I saw white flash in the black I was seeing and hot pain flowing into my brain.s Erwin. Oh...hey Erwin! My head hurts. What happened to your leg? I don I groaned as my mind became foggy. I huffed as I saw stars. I felt myself tipping backwards and a shout of orders. I heard Erwin shout before I fell into unconsciousness. **

**Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you like this trunksgf96! Its hard...thanks for giving me advice!**


	5. NOTE!

Uh…hello! This is the author speaking! I'm having trouble…lots of trouble! First of all I hope you guys have been liking the story so far! I work really hard on it for you guys! Second of all…I've been caught in a writers block *insert gasp thing* So yeah! I need help!

Just inbox me your ideas! What you want to happen, what you don't want to happen, how you want it to end! Anything really! Just something I can work with! Now thirdly! If you haven't already, and are bored out of your mind waiting for me to update, I have a few more stories on my profile!

They aren't finished but I was thinking about putting a little finished one-shot on my pages of stories! Now thank you for reading this author note! Sorry if you thought it was an update T ^ T

Yours Truly,

XxSymmetryFreakxX0425 ~


End file.
